


tide

by ClassyFailure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale to Red, Red - Freeform, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFailure/pseuds/ClassyFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eridan ampora you lucky bastard</p>
<p>The sun was high in the sky but you did not sleep. In the recooperacoon you simply laid, eyes wide open, repeating to yourself,</p>
<p>	eridan ampora you lucky bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	tide

**Author's Note:**

> chapters super short. Think i may just do a few. Wweh.

_eridan ampora you lucky bastard_

 

The sun was high in the sky but you did not sleep. In the recooperacoon you simply laid, eyes wide open, repeating to yourself,

 

_eridan ampora you lucky bastard_

 

and you couldn’t be more right.

 

Though you suppose luck had nothing to do with it.

Or maybe it had too much to do with it.

Either way, Feferi Peixes was curled up beside you, dozing with her delicate little cheek pressed to your chest. Her breaths were even and smooth, her gills fluttered with every inhale, her fins twitched with her dreams.

 

Neither of you were clothed.

  
You weren’t sure if it was a dream or not.


End file.
